Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ghostbusters #9: 06 Nov 2013 Current Issue :Ghostbusters #10: 27 Nov 2013 Next Issue :Ghostbusters #11: Dec 2013 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ghostbusters #10 Ghostbusters #9 Past Storylines Infestation Holiday Specials Displaced Aggression The Other Side Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ghostbusters: The Other Side' - Collects the mini-series. "The only thing worse than getting on the bad side of gangsters is capturing the ghosts of the some of the most historically notorious figures in organized crime. And when you upset the spirits of the mafia, you better be prepared to go to the mattresses. But when the Ghostbusters find themselves in Purgatory they need to find a way out, and fast, before they end up spending an eternity in Hell." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104266 *'Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression' - Collects the mini-series. "The 'Busters have been defeated by the pan-dimensional demon lord Kozar'Rai, Father of Gozer, and the villain has separated them across the time stream! Dr. Peter Venkman is trapped in 1886, and his only chance to return to present-day Earth and free all of humanity from the Rule of Kozar'Rai has him teaming with a very unexpected (and very beautiful) ally!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106102 *'Ghostbusters: Haunted Holidays' - Collects the holiday specials. "Join the Ghostbusters - Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston - as they save the world from deadly haunts while still trying to take a break from the rat race. It's holiday season for the guys, and Christmas, Valentine's Day, Independence Day, and Halloween are a veritable feast of fun and fears, served up Ghostbusters style." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107788 *'Ghostbusters, vol. 1: The Man in the Mirror' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "Psychokinetic energy is on the rise again, business is booming for the boys, and Ray is troubled by what could be a prophetic dream... Is this an ill omen of an upcoming apocalypse, or just a little indigestion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771576 *'Ghostbusters, vol. 2: The Most Magical Place on Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8? "Thanks to the contract they signed, the Ghostbusters are temporarily barred by Walter Peck from taking any work (without his express permission) in New York City. The Ghostbusters skirt the edict by taking a job in Schenectady. It’s a simple haunted amusement park upstate—what could possibly go wrong?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772793 *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 3: Haunted America' - Collects vol. 1 #9-12? "New York City doesn't have a monopoly on the supernatural, and it was only a matter of time before apparitions in other areas were enhanced by the expansion of psychokinetic energy! 'Haunted America' finds the Ghostbusters venturing out far beyond the comfortable confines of the Empire State. This ghostly tour has stops in Detroit, New Orleans, Roswell, and Seattle." - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775121 *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 4: Who Ya Gonna Call?' - Collects vol. 1 #13-16? "The Ghostbusters arrive back in New York, expecting a backlog of cases to clear through. Instead, things are strangely quiet on the supernatural front, and it’s all thanks to the city’s newest paranormal investigation and elimination service! But the science behind their methods is making Egon nervous. Can the Ghostbusters talk their competition off a potentially dangerous road?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775830 *'The New Ghostbusters, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4? "The Ghostbusters are gone, spirited away by some dastardly demons from another dimension! But spectral shenanigans haven't ceased in the city that never sleeps, meaning a new group will need to step up and don the proton packs. Will the New Ghostbusters be able to rescue their predecessors, or will they share the same fate?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613776780 *'Ghostbusters, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8. "The original Ghostbusters are back in Manhattan, picking up the pieces of their interrupted lives. Ray and Egon throw themselves into their research, while a decision Janine made when she was busting ghosts comes back to haunt her, and to top all of that a ghost ship roams the waters off Long Island." - *'Ghostbusters Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects The Other Side, Displaced Aggression & Haunted Holidays - WorldCat - ISBN 1613774419 Digital *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 1: The Man in the Mirror' - Collects #1-4. - Kindle - comiXology *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 2: The Most Magical Place on Earth' - Collects #5-8? - Kindle - comiXology *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 3: Haunted America' - Collects #9-12? - Kindle - comiXology *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 4: Who Ya Gonna Call?' - Collects #13-16 - Kindle - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Keith Champagne. Artist: Tom Nguyen. Publishing History * Mini-series & oneshots: 2008-2010 * Volume 1: #1-16, 2011-2012 * Volume 2: #1- , 2013- Future Publication Dates :Ghostbusters #11: Dec 2013 :Ghostbusters #12: Jan 2014 :Ghostbusters #13: Feb 2014 News & Features * 18 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33958 IDW Calls Erik Burnham for Ghostbusters Ongoing] * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23446 Scrooge Knows Who to Call in Ghostbusters: Past, Present & Future] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Ghost Stories Category:Humor Category:TV/Movie Tie-in